Our Time Is Now
by Totally Stoked
Summary: It's four years later. Every one returns to Tree Hill. Will old secrets and lies tear them apart, or will it make them stronger. This summary doesn't do the story justice. Please read and review.BRUCAS, NALEY, JEYTON.


Lucas Scott: "In four years, we will be right back here, done with college or wherever we go, right?"

Lucas, Nathan Brooke, Haley, Bevin, Peyton, Skills, Chase, Mouth, and Rachel stood on the river court signed there names and promised to meet there four years later and still be the same.

The Scott brothers faced off in another one on one and high school was over for the friends.

Four Years Later

22 year old Brooke Davis sat alone on the river court in tree hill, North Carolina. Brooke had just graduated from the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York. She had bought her parents' old house and planned to stay in Tree Hill for good. In two days she would reunite with friends here, as excited as she was, she was unsure if she could handle seeing some of them.

Lucas Scott lay in his old room looking at a picture from four years ago. In the picture he was standing with some of his best friends. As he looked lovingly at the photo his heart ached for the girl he no longer had. In two days he'd face her…this time he was going to fight for her.

Haley James Scott smiled at the picture on the mantelpiece. It brought back so many memories. She glanced back to the computer and hit the send button; she was setting up the reunion at the river court and wanted to make sure everyone would be there. She laughed as Nathan snuck up behind her and put his arms around her.

Bevin Mirkskey couldn't have been happier. She and Antwon "Skillz" Taylor had dated through college and were in love. She couldn't wait to see all her friends at the river court in 2 days. She had seen Brooke and Rachel a lot, but had only emailed and talked to the others. Bevin had also graduated college with a 3.2 GPA she had immediately called Rachel and said" hah I told you I'm not stupid!"

Rachel Gattina couldn't help but laugh as she opened the email from Haley; it contained a picture and told her to be at the river court at 8 PM on June 18 (two days) and specified what each person was to bring with them. "Typical Haley" she thought. She and Haley had buried the hatchet and were good friends now. She had also been dating Mouth since she drove to MIT to tell him how much she loved and needed him.

Peyton Sawyer was gathering CD's to bring to the party at the river court. She brought the road mix, and friends with benefit. She smiled at the picture of Mark that fell from the CD. She never would have expected to end up with Mark (the record store guy), but they lived together above the record store. Life can surprise you.

Skillz Taylor left college with an NBA offer; a few months later he left the jewelry store with a small box tucked into his pocket. He hopped into his car and drove to Bevin's house. He got out of the car and his heart started racing. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Mouth McFadden graduated MIT with honors. He also graduated with a girl he loved very much. Four Years after all the pain senior year at Tree Hill High had brought, Marvin McFadden was on top of the world.

Chase Adams looked at the pictures on his cell phone. The pictures of him and Brooke brought tears to his eyes; they'd somehow lost each other over the years, but in two days he would see her again, in two days he would try to win her back.

Nathan Scott loved making Haley laugh. He kissed her lightly; they were then interrupted by James begging to go to the river court to "shoot some hoops with daddy"

There was a basketball sitting at the edge of the river court. Brooke walked over to it and picked it up; she stepped to the free throw line and forced herself to remember all the things that had happened since she had last stood here. Her eyes began to water and she shot the ball. As is went into the net she fell to her knees and began to sob.

"Daddy, HURRY UP!" James yelled over his shoulder. He looked remarkably like his dad and he was wearing a Ravens jersey with his daddy's number. As he reached the middle of the court he saw someone on their knees with their head down. He stepped closer and saw Brooke crying.

"Aunty Brooke?" asked James

Nathan ran over "Brooke are you ok?" he asked frantically.

She looked up and said "Nate I'm ok, I'm just a little stressed." She wiped her eyes and grabbed the basket ball and said "me and James against you Nate: and whispered to James "let's kick your daddy's butt"

James giggled and took the ball.

Brooke smiled at her godson and began to feel better.

Skills was shaking as Bevin came to the door. She answered the door and he dropped on one knee. "Skills baby what did you drop?"

He Looked up at her and said "Bevin Evan Mirkskey, we've been together for five years and I love you more than anything…Will you marry me?"

Haley's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

Rachel's voice came through "hey hales! How's it going?"

"good, should I be scared?"

"Ha, ha, ha. You are so funny, actually I wanted to know if I could stay with you for a few days, mouth is staying with Lucas and we haven't found an apartment yet."

"Sure, How is it going with Mouth anyway?"

"It's great. I love him Hales, he's actually calling right now so I'll see you in 2 days"

"Bye Rach,"

"Bye Haley"

Lucas heard the doorbell ring and shut his laptop (on which he was writing the follow up to the New York Times Bestselling Novel "an Unkindness of Ravens" ) and went to answer it.

Mouth was standing with a few bags and a big smile on his face

"Mouth!"

"Hey Luke" they hug and Lucas grab's Mouth's bags and carries it to his room

"Luke thanks for letting me stay here"

"It's no problem mouth, where is Rachel staying?"

"with Haley"

"Haley James Scott? The girl who hates Rachel? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah Luke about four years of contact with your friends; Rachel and Haley are friends and they have been for a while"

"Ouch Mouth, that was a little below the belt"

"Sorry Luke but you've missed a lot, we've missed you Luke, but you barely even emailed"

Deb Lee (formerly Scott) arrived at Karen's café around 8 o'clock. Karen waved to her as Deb entered the café Lilly ran over to hug her

"Aunty Deb, Aunty Deb. Are you taking me to a play date with James?"

Karen interrupted "Lilly sweetie it's time for bed, maybe Haley will take you to the park tomorrow.

"Yay! I love the park"

"I know!"

"Deb, do you want to walk home with us and have some coffee?"

"Karen, best friend, do I ever turn down your coffee?

"Let's go" Karen Flips the sign and locks up

"Mark, we are almost out of Fergie CD's…What kind of world do we live in where we reorder Fergie every few weeks but we haven't had to restock the cure in months?"

"Peyton, Baby, that's business" He kisses her. She moves down the row of CD storage and comes across an EP with a name she recognizes- Jake Jaglieski. In an instant a flood of memories rushed through her head.

"Babe are you ok?"

"Yeah, Mark when did this CD come in?"

"The singer came in a few days ago and dropped it off, he said he's from here and back in town, why?"

"I just hadn't seen it before"

"Ok"

Peyton continued down the aisle and saw Chris Keller's new CD. She smiled Chris had begun to redeem himself when they were in Honeygrove, Texas, Since then she'd seen him a few times at shows and he'd become pretty famous.

Nathan let James and Brooke win, and James said "Daddy that's cheating"

"Sorry we'll have a rematch soon, Do you want to ask Aunty Brooke for a ride home sleepyhead" (James keeps blinking and is groggy)

"Aunty Brooke, Will you please, pretty please drive me and daddy home"

"Of course kiddo hop in"

Within seconds James was fast asleep

"Brooke is everything ok, you seemed pretty upset before"

"I've had a lot on my mind Nate, but thanks for worrying about me. You're a great friend"

"Thanks, Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just a little stressed. The store's behind on the grand opening, and I'm worried about seeing everyone…"

"Everyone meaning Chase? Or Lucas? Or Both?"

"**Both I guess** and I saw Felix the other day, and it's just strange being back after all this time."

"It seems like time stands still in Tree Hill"

"Almost, but somethings can never stay the same and that scares me"

"Brooke no matter what changes in life, Haley, James and I will always be here"

They pulled into Nathan's driveway. Nathan carried James into the house. Haley came out and hugged Brooke

"Brooke are you ok, Nathan said you were upset"

"Your husband's a tattle tale Hales"

"Don't change the subject, what happened?"

**FLASHBACK**

2 years ago

"Brooke. I love you."

"Chase I love you too, but…"

"Brooke don't do this, we can make this work"

"Chase, I can't do this anymore. It hurts to have to fight so hard. I cant keep fighting for us"

"Brooke. We are both trying we can make this ok!?

"Chase It's over" (crying) "I'm done"

She turns and walks away. Chase calls after her. The scene fades

**Present**

"So you are upset over Chase"

"Kind of"

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm not pushing you away, I'm holding on for dear life" (brooke to lucas)

**PRESENT**

"So you miss Lucas"

"Yeah, and I saw Felix in passing the other day"

"Felix?"

"I cared about him; things like that always come as a shock"

Nathan tucked James into bed and picked up the phone.

Chase pulled up Brooke Davis in a Google search

He found an interview in which she said she was returning home to Tree Hill to be closer to friends and her godson.

Somehow, chase thought there's more than that.


End file.
